


艺术画展的背后故事

by jellyberry328



Category: GOT7, Jackson Wang - Fandom
Genre: Gen, ns/车/双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyberry328/pseuds/jellyberry328
Summary: all嘉/我嘉/ns 双性 短篇车第一次写车 有点生疏 求轻拍
Relationships: all嘉/我嘉
Kudos: 4





	艺术画展的背后故事

**Author's Note:**

> all嘉/我嘉/  
> ns 双性 短篇车  
> 第一次写车 有点生疏 求轻拍

王嘉尔要开联名艺术展，是和某国新晋人体艺术画家合作，这次画展将会展示多幅人体艺术油画，这一消息经社会公布以后引起了不小的轰动。我身为他的狂热男粉，便在开展当天来到活动现场，到现场发现今天观众特别多，一问才知道原来王嘉尔本人也会来，怀着可能会偶遇的心情购买了门票，进场以后随着人流欣赏着墙上这一幅幅精美的油画，是漂亮的人体，精美程度甚至让我觉得画的就是王嘉尔本人的身体，美丽诱人。

当我走过一幅巨大的全身赤裸人体油画前，听到背后传来窸窸窣窣的谈话声，这声音非常熟悉，我探头看了一眼油画背后，原来后面有一个隐藏空间，空间深处有一道透光的门缝，是一间隐藏房间，如果不是被油画挡住了视线根本不会注意到，我随着这细小的声音走了进去，通过门缝望了一眼，只见王嘉尔本人全身赤裸的倚坐在沙发上，周围都是画布、画架和颜料画笔，他的面前有一位年轻男性正在他的身体上作画，王嘉尔的皮肤净透白皙，关节处透着淡淡的粉色，两条肉感十足的大白腿叠在一起，若隐若现的挺立从腿缝露出，圆润的屁股对着门口，画师用毛笔蘸取色彩后在他的身上一笔笔勾勒，扫过敏感带时王嘉尔还会轻轻发出喘息，看着他随着画笔的动作轻微喘气，小脸微微泛红，这副美景使我浑身发热，额头渐渐冒出薄汗。

我喜欢王嘉尔五年了，在我心里一直把他当自己老婆一样，有时候也免不了对着他的照片脑补一些桃色画面，这眼睁睁看着画面出现在眼前还是让我感到一阵晕眩，下体涨的发疼。画师在王嘉尔的胸前画了一只蝴蝶之后拿相机拍了下来，“我先把这张拿过去，你等我一会儿”王嘉尔点点头，画师拿着相机就从另一扇门出去了，只留下浑身油彩的王嘉尔躺在沙发上，我环顾四周，发现平时跟在他身边的工作人员都不在，我一脑热便推开门走了进去，王嘉尔一看有人进来了，吓得立刻坐直扯下画布遮住身体，“你是谁？怎么会进来这里？”一开口这小烟嗓撩走了我的魂儿，他看起来就像一只受惊的复活节兔子，我把门关上后随意地在画室里面闲晃，“啊，我走错了，看到这里也有油画就进来看看”我回答的漫不经心，他放松了一点警惕，轻声说道“是看画展的客人吗，这里没什么可以看的，请出去看吧”，说完便拿起桌子上的手机，我见他不理我了便轻声走到他身边，他诧异的抬起头看我，“这位客人，门在那边，请你出去吧”。

我趁他诧异之际直接低头吻住了他的唇，他手一抖手机掉在了地上，两只手开始推我，企图把我推开，我抓着他的手把他牢牢按在沙发背上，逐渐加深了这个吻，“唔……快……快住手，你做什么！”他边挣扎边发出声音，我知道他就是纸老虎，看起来肌肉壮硕，在舞台戴鸭舌帽唱跳生猛的不行，但其实就是只一推就倒的小兔，事实证明确实没错，我好歹也是经常健身的猛男，这种小白兔可以一口一个。

我沿着他的口腔舔过他的小兔牙，卷住舌头狠狠的吸了一口，王嘉尔浑身酥麻没有力气推开我，“宝贝你好甜啊，我是你的粉丝，我很喜欢你”，他的脸已经红透了，扑闪的大眼睛瞪着我，我侧身把他压倒在沙发上，将双手举过头顶，闻了闻他身上的油彩味，王嘉尔身上的油彩已经干的差不多了，我轻轻拂过他胸前的蝴蝶，看着他腰上被玫瑰花藤缠绕的纹身，上面还有几朵玫瑰花没有画完，我低下头亲吻他的纹身，一只手顺着花藤摸上了他挺立的乳尖，“啊，别，快住手，被看到就…啊！”  
我使劲掐了一下他的乳尖，他吃痛抬起腿想踢我，我直接按住他的腿趴在他身上，“像你这么好看的一幅画，就该公开被人欣赏，我不介意声音再大一点，让大家都来看看”，我见他不吭声了便继续揉捏他的乳尖，亲吻着他柔软的脖颈

他此刻像发情的小动物一样，一点反抗的力气都没有，“老婆，想叫还是可以叫出来的，憋着也难受吧”，我手往下摸上了他的小腹，慢慢伸进了被布遮着的下半身，“嗯…，别，求你了别这样……”我扯掉盖在身上的画布，将手彻底伸了进去，抚摸着他的柔软，嗯？我越摸越觉得不对劲，我拿起身边的画布把王嘉尔的手捆起来，抬起他的屁股仔细看了看，“哇”我情不自禁发出感叹，原来王嘉尔是双性，粉色的挺立下还有一片如花蕊一样的秘处，我像找到了宝藏的老海盗一样，兴奋道“老婆，原来你是双性啊”，没想到这个秘密竟然被我发现了，王嘉尔听到以后脸红的更厉害了

我伸进一根手指开始在里面探索，“啊，疼，别”，老婆竟然还是处女，这让我更兴奋了，加了一根手指用两根在里面搅动，在他的内壁剐蹭，“啊，啊，停，求你”，“老婆是第一次吗，这么紧，才两根而已”王嘉尔使劲挺着腰，随着我的动作扭动身躯，我拔出手指沾了沾，水还是有点少，进去的话一定会疼到他，于是我抬高他的屁股，分开双腿，将舌头伸进花蕊汲取蜜液，“啊……啊………嗯…啊…”舌头汲取蜜液的同时手也没闲着，捏着他的大腿上下磋磨，王嘉尔的大腿非常有力，肌肉线条漂亮紧致，小腿和脚踝又十分纤细，王嘉尔的蜜穴被舔的直冒水，滴答滴答的顺着大腿根落在皮质沙发上，我抽出舌头拉开拉链掏出涨的发硬的肉棒，一个挺身直接整根侵入，“啊！疼…..好疼”就算内壁已经被蜜液润滑但依然紧的难以进入，“乖，放松，马上就好了”我安慰的拍拍他的屁股，整个人往前倾趴在他身上，一口含住小樱桃，将双腿分的更开便开始抽插，“啊，啊！疼啊，快住手，啊”我没理他继续加快下身的动作，嘴里的小樱桃也逐渐硬起来，我用舌尖绕了几圈后像婴儿吃奶一样吸了起来

“嗯…哈…呜呜……啊…啊”我抬眼看他的表情，嘉尔已经从脖子红到了额头，朦胧的双眼让泪控制不住的往下流，整个人看起来特别淫荡，跟在电视上见到的大明星完全是两个人，浑身上下充满着欲望。我擦拭掉他的泪水，微微抬起身，拿起桌子上未干的红颜料画笔，在他腰侧纹身上勾勒了几笔，补全了红色玫瑰，他轻轻睁眼看着我，我轻轻吻了一下他的眼睛，“宝贝老婆，你才是世界上最完美的艺术品”说完便猛的抽插几下之后抖动着全部射在了他的肚子里。

第二天新闻报道有：王嘉尔艺术展大获成功，现场最引人瞩目的一幅画充分展现了男女之间性爱艺术，画中的女方胸前的蝴蝶惟妙惟肖，腰侧的鲜艳红玫瑰如火一般热情茂盛，如此生动的画作展出引发了热议。


End file.
